Dear Diary
by stephumz
Summary: Betty keeps a diary whilst she's at highschool...little bit of B/H but it's really B/G of course! Let me know what you think the continuation depends on it! hehe
1. The New Kid

Dear Diary,

Not much happened at school today. Just the usual; English, maths, science, home ec, art and history...blegh...

Brought home a bit of homework for English and history – but I'll get to that later – there's someone that I gotta tell you about!

There's a new kid at school! His name is Giovanni Rossi, but prefers to be called Gio. He's from Queens (just like me...ooh!) and has the cutest dimples! Aww! He's good looking too – and of course the other girls already have their eyes on him! I guess I can't talk – he's definitely some good eye candy! I really shouldn't say such a thing because of Henry – I mean, he's everything I need, right? My knight in shining armor 3

Anyway, that's the only exciting news I've got to tell you... I'm gonna do some homework now.

Betty Suarez

---

Ugly Betty – characters : ABC Studios

No copyright or infringement intended


	2. Celebrity Chef

Dear Diary,

Well it was the same ol' same ol' again today; except for Home Ec.

Today was a prac lesson and usually, I cook by myself; Henry does advanced math at the same, so I don't really have anyone else in the class to cook with, but today I got my first partner - you guessed it; Gio!

Yeop...I'm the one who gets the new arrogant, self-centred, heartbreakingly gorgeous, dimple faced cherub looking new kid, Gio. OMG listen to me! I've fallen for his devilish charm! This is wrong. I have Henry – he's everything to me; no one could be better for me than Henry. Besides, Gio probably doesn't even like me like that. There's plenty of other girls in the class – the typically gorgeous girls that get every guy they want. But I don't mind, I have my Henry :)

Anyway to cut a long story short, we made small talk, but I tried desperately to keep it strictly about the food! He seemed to know quite a bit about food and how to run a kitchen; so I guess it turned out alright. Although, in between my questions about the task and other food related things, Gio kept asking me tell him about me. He actually seemed interested in knowing more about me. Very strange, but I gave very information away – but seriously, there isn't much to know!  
Anywho, one incident at the cooking bench sticks in my mind. We He seemed to keep bumping in to me. I guess it's not such a bad thing, I mean, you don't bump into someone for the joy of it, you do for a reason and he's far from clumsy! Perhaps I shouldn't think anything of it – WAIT – why am I thinking something of it, it's probably nothing! I mean, so what if someone bumps into me right? People bump into people on the street all the time.

Ugh! There's just something about him. I can't put my finger on it though. I'm not sure why I care either. Dare I say it, but Gio's consumed my thoughts _a lot_ lately. Goodness, if Father O'Reilly heard my confessions I wouldn't be able to show my face again! Giovanni Rossi, such a gentleman - oh so charming yet very arrogant! It annoys me! He's been here one week and every girl is hooked! He _is_ very handsome and his voice is _so_ smooth – but the dimples!! OMG the dimples! I go weak at the knees when I see him smiling! OMG - What am I saying and thinking?! I'm paying so much more attention to this 'new guy know-it-all' than my own boyfriend! I love Henry dag-nammit! _Maybe I'm trying to convince myself? No! No! I love Henry!!_

Alright, gotta go – talk later

Betty Suarez (loves Henry very much)

---

Ugly Betty – characters : ABC Studios

No copyright or infringement intended


	3. Little Signs

Dear Diary,

Today was meant to be a sad day, but strangely it wasn't. Henry left for math camp which goes for 2 weeks! Goodness! What am I going to do without my Grubstick! :( I'll be fine, I mean, Gio's still at schooI! Haha

Strangely, we've become really good friends. I'm not sure how because we're polar opposites, but I guess they're right in saying opposites attract...I'm not complaining though! I've actually gotten to know him a bit better and I must say that he is quite smart, extremely witty and absolutely hilarious. He definitely knows how to put a smile on my dial! hehe

We've started having lunch together too. He noticed that I was either sitting by myself or running off to library on my own. He didn't understand until I told him that Henry had joined the Chess club and had practice nearly every lunch time. Oddly enough, I didn't mind. I enjoyed having space to breathe, instead of having Henry constantly hanging around wanting to know my every move. His heart is in the right place, however, I don't think we're beating to the same rhythm like we used to. I have an odd feeling this has all got to do with Gio.  
Henry's been acting weird since I told him about that Home Ec class last week. Perhaps he thought the 'accidental' nudge meant something too. Maybe something that boys do – I dunno! But I do know that Henry is acting childish over the whole matter. Can't I be friends with other boys in class? Or, maybe he sees I'm paying more attention to Gio than I am him. Uh oh...NO! I'm not going to be upset about this. Gio is my friend and if Henry isn't happy with that then tough luck!

Y'know I caught Gio looking at me today! I was staring out the window in English and when I turned my attention back to the classroom surroundings, something caught my eye – he was looking in my direction! Now he could've also been staring out the window like me, although, when we made eye contact, he smiled (showing off those heart melting dimples) and then winked at me! Seeing my cheeks instantly flush with colour, I heard him chuckle and turn back to the blackboard. Usually, I would never want to talk to the person again after something like that had happened, but this was Gio and we were having lunch straight after English, so I let this one go – besides, I'm liking the attention! Henry never gave me this much attention...hmmm

Anyway, Papi's calling me, telling me that Gio's on the phone! Catchya later

Betty

---

Ugly Betty – characters : ABC Studios

No copyright or infringement intended


	4. Confusion

Dear Diary,

I think I am falling. And falling hard.

I couldn't be though. How can I be in love with two guys at once? Or maybe it's not love. Perhaps it's infatuation – but with which one? I've known Henry the longest, but I guess that doesn't matter in the long run. I feel a strong connection with Gio though, one that I don't have with Henry. I guess that would be chemistry, or is just a crush? Am I just being swept off my feet by the thought of Gio and everything about him, or by the actions that every man Henry should have?

Am I a terrible person for wanting Gio more than Henry? Is it wrong to think this way especially since Henry is still away on camp? Is this classed as cheating? Because I don't think I am. I'm simply hanging out with my best friend (yeah, you heard me, bff!) and developing deep feelings for him. Wait – that's bad. I shouldn't be falling for my friend...nah it's alright, best friends usually end up marrying each other anyway. OMG what am I saying? Is my conscience really thinking that far ahead? WOW – I guess I've never really thought about my relationships to that extent. I always thought Henry and I would be together, but that would be about it; I didn't actually see it going past a boyfriend/girlfriend stage. On the other hand with Gio, there is something very mature about him, and can imagine a future with him. (note to self: don't **ever** tell Gio about this!)

Anyway, enough about futures, we're in the now and I'm love! I have decided since starting this entry that that's how I feel. Dilemma now stands at being, do I break up with Henry and pursue Gio; or see how Gio feels towards me or dump Henry anyway and see where things end up? So many decisions to make and I'm not sure what to do. If only I could ask Gio what he would do. Ahh, maybe I could, in around about way...hmm, I'll think about it. The only thing I know for certain is that I want to be with Gio (well I want other things from him too, but I wouldn't dare write them here!) ;)

"B" is what Gio is now calling me. He's never called me anything else, until today. Walking into homeroom, he came up to our desks and said "Hey B" with his charming smile, as he sat down. I couldn't help the smile that now appeared on my face, and I couldn't remove it fast enough either! He asked me why I was grinning like an idiot and my mouth spoke faster than my mind could lie! So out came the words, "I missed you" to which my right hand quickly covered my mouth and my expression became mortified – not that anyone could tell from the primary red colour of my face! How embarrassing! He didn't seem _that_ disturbed by the outburst (even though I was!) especially from the chuckling he was trying to contain! However, for the rest of the day, he was giving me glances during classes and smiling – but it was a smile that was trying to stop laughter from spilling out!

So I dunno...was he laughing at me? At the idea of me missing him? At the idea of me liking him, and hoping the feeling was mutual? Oh I don't know...I give up for tonight. Why do boys have to be so difficult?! Argh!

Oh yeah, Henry's still on math camp. I got a postcard from him today – whoopdidoo!

B (still missing Gio)

---

Ugly Betty – characters : ABC Studios

No copyright or infringement intended


	5. The Chosen One

Dear Diary,

Today, I made my decision! Now it's just a matter of taking control of the situation.

So once again, Gio walks into homeroom, with his backpack over his shoulder; a few strands of his hair was loose and sweeping in front of his eyes and of course those dimples (omg, one of these days I'm gonna slide off my chair!). He sat down and turned to me. Staring into my eyes, it felt like we were lost in one another's gaze, then he smiled sheepishly and laughed quietly to himself.  
I stared at him with my eyebrows pinched, wondering if he was going to share what he found so funny. Instead, I let it go and asked him how his night was. He raised his eyebrow and leant towards me; motioning me to lean in too. When I did, he whispered in my ear "I dreamt about you last night..." OMG!!! Once again, I became flustered and my cheeks now flushed a beetroot red. It also didn't help that he lingered near my ear; I could feel his breath on my neck and hear him breathing.

I couldn't concentrate for the rest of the day! The morning's 'event' was etched into my mind, onto my eyelids and into every thought that passed through my head – it's all that went through my head!

That was the closest he had ever come to me, physically. Also, he had never touched me until today.

We had PE today. I hate PE class. I can never play or do anything right when it comes to sports, so I was hesitant to play when Ms Berte said we were going to be practising baseball techniques. Eeep! I hate baseball. I can never hold the bat properly, nor hit the ball! Don't even talk about throwing the ball!  
Gio was determined to change that perception though. He said he was going to teach me! Here I was thinking he was just going to stand closer to me and pitch the ball, but boy was I wrong! He was going to show me how to hold the bat first!

Passing me the bat, I held it how I thought I should have; until Gio started to move my hands and change the grip I held. Meanwhile, he was explaining the reasons and techniques for holding the bat, but I wasn't listening! I was too busy dreaming about his hands. Despite having a love for the kitchen, his hands were so soft – baby smooth even! The warmth they held also – wow! Forget the bat; I wanted to drop it and just hold his hands for the rest of the lesson!

Suddenly, he spoke to me by another name, 'Suarez' he said smoothly, but stern to refocus me. I like 'Suarez' it actually suits as a nickname! Then I started thinking again, what if _my_ surname was Rossi – but once again I quashed those thoughts before they got out of hand or got my hopes up...

The class finally ended and we started walking back to the classroom. As we walked side by side, I noticed again, we were bumping into each other, however, it was our hands that were grazing quite a few times. Each time this happened, we both looked at each other, with a surprised look. Finally some initiative dawned and Gio grabbed my hand. I took a sharp breath but quickly relaxed when I looked down at our clasped hands. He slowly moved our fingers around so that they were intertwined. He glanced at me as he squeezed my hand. This was the loveliest feeling I had ever felt (I never felt this way with Henry – so I know it's definitely different!) however, it only lasted a few more paces. As we headed back to the classroom, we passed the students returning from camp and who of all people look up and see us? Henry. Ugh.

Luckily though, he didn't see anything. Gio quickly removed his hand and shoved them into his pant pockets. Gio left me there and said that he'll see me back at homeroom.

I didn't want to be one second without Gio from now on (I decided) so I made extremely small talk with Henry before saying that I had to go – desperately!

How about that? The day of realisation coming to fruition and it gets ruined by _him._ Maybe that's a sign. Oh I don't know anymore. I don't want Henry (that I know) and Gio's definitely the one for me. I just know it!

Oh well, I made my decision earlier. I'm going to go after Gio. I think there were enough indicators today! I'm just going to have to bite the bullet and dump Henry. I won't tell Gio though – worse case will be that he doesn't want me after all – but either way, I'm ridding myself of all Grubsticks!

I don't want to go to school tomorrow! :(

'Suarez' (is going after her 'man')

---

Ugly Betty – characters : ABC Studios

No copyright or infringement intended


	6. Out With The Old

Dear Diary,

So I made my mind up to dump Henry and boy did I do just that! I didn't want to hurt him badly though, I only wanted to make it clear to him that we are no longer and there will never be an 'us' ever again. I think it worked...but here's how it went...

So I walked into the library before homeroom, knowing full well that Henry would be there – studying of course – he's so boring that way (I can't believe I even liked him _that_ much). Anyway, so I walked over to the desk he was sitting at and started the ball rolling. He was really happy to see me, grabbing my hands and holding them in his as he got excited making plans for us to catch up and hang out – but all I could do was wear a fake smile and appear excited too. Then it hit me! I was leading him on! I couldn't have that happen, so I cut the crap and butted in.  
I started off by explaining to him that I wasn't truly happy in our relationship and that I was kidding myself into thinking that I was in love with him (here I was not wanting to hurt they guy and there he was confused as ever!). I went on to say that whilst he was away on camp, I had time to think about where it was going – which was nowhere, and with that realisation, I made the decision to end it all and start fresh – without him.  
I didn't dare want to bring Gio into the story (even though he was the major reason for me leaving Henry) but he knew that it was all Gio's fault for our breakup. I saw it when his eyes changed from saddened to vengeful. Uh-oh I thought – now there's going to be trouble. Thankfully, the bell went and I headed off to homeroom.

When I got to the room, no one had turned up as yet. So I sat down at my table and started to write a quick note whilst waiting. Gio arrived a few minutes later and took his usual seat - next to me. Before he could do anything though, I slid him the note that I was writing earlier. I needed to tell him what I had done and to be prepared. After reading the note, he nodded and winked at me. Henry then walked in and my stomach started to do somersaults. I didn't know what to expect, I've never seen Henry really angry before. However, he seemed pretty tame. All he did was shoot us a disgusted look and saunter off to a free desk down the back (Gio had taken his seat (as well as his girlfriend hehe) whilst he was gone – I guess that's not going to help the situation).

Anyway, for the whole of today, Gio and I hardly spoke. We didn't want to cause any more trouble today. Oh how much I miss him so much. Sure he was there the whole time, but it was like he was in a bubble and I couldn't talk to him...touch him...kiss him... (ok ok maybe I'm getting a little carried away there...)

The day continued and was full of stares and glances from not only Henry, but the others in the class. Obviously word had gotten out that I broke up with him, but gossip was flying faster than a snitch about what's going on between me and Gio. Funny thing is, there's nothing going on --- yet! hahaha

The end of the day couldn't come fast enough. Although, as it neared, I felt a heavy weight being lifted off my chest. The last bell rang and my heart leapt for joy! I was free! (sounds like it was a prison sentence LOL) So I packed up my things and headed out the door faster than ever before. I was excited to tell Hilda what I had done today – I know she didn't understand what I saw in Henry (and thinking about it now, I'm not so sure either!) but she did like Gio a lot more (mind you, she had only ever spoken to him when he called the house. She said he was very polite and sounded charming. But get this, as I was running through the school grounds, I heard my name being called out. I stopped and turned around and saw Gio following me. He asked me if I wanted some company walking home!! WOW! He's so sweet – how could I not fall for this guy!?!? Anyway, long story short, he walked me home WHILST HOLDING MY HAND!!! Not once did he let go! And when he had to, he was hesitant (I won't deny it, so was I) but I had to go inside - Hilda was peeking from the window and I could tell that she waiting for me to 'spill it'.  
Anyway, so it seemed a bit awkward when it came to saying bye for the night, but Gio just knows how to put someone at ease! He lifted the hand he was holding and kissed it gently. Looking into my eyes afterwards, I shied away feeling embarrassed. I don't know why – this was **THE** sign I was after. Heck, walking home with me was a sign! We had such a wonderful time. I don't think we've ever covered so many topics before! Although, neither of us brought up what was going to happen with us. Is it too soon? Do I wait? Does he want to wait? I have to ask these questions. But what if he's just playing around with me and doesn't want anything at all?? Nah! He wouldn't have held my hand and kissed it if he didn't want more. (Hilda's right).

So this is what it feels like to be in love...

Suarez xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

---

Ugly Betty – characters : ABC Studios

Harry Potter – snitch : Warner Bros, JK Rowling

No copyright or infringement intended


	7. In With The New

Dear Diary,

Well it's been a couple of days since I broke up with Henry and everything is slowly falling into their place. Gio and I have started acting normal again (such a relief!). We're having lunch together again and are practically inseparable! I'm so happy! *does happy dance*

Gio never ceases to amaze me though! This morning was just a normal Tuesday morning, but that changed when I heard a tiny noise coming from outside. So I got out of bed and rushed to my window. Pushing the pane up as quickly as I could, I wasn't sure what I was looking for, but of course the fairytale romantic inside of me searched my new knight in shining armour! My heart skipped a beat and my breathing caught in my throat when my eyes found what they were searching for! It was Gio - he was standing out the front of the house, throwing tiny stones at my window! When our eyes locked, he raised his arm and waved to me. That set my mood for the whole day. I don't believe I've ever had a smile so large on my face before (of course, because of the braces, I'm very conscious) but still...

Anyway, I got dressed and ready for school as fast as I could, so that Gio wasn't waiting in the cold for too much longer. The cold weather is nearly upon us and the mornings are getting frosty. So I grabbed my bag, gulped down my OJ and bounded out the front door, nearly knocking him over when I threw my arms around his neck! That was the first time I had EVER done that (I have so much more confidence around him...ohh I'm so lucky! squeee) – but I discovered something by doing this, he's got hard muscles! :D I wonder how often he works out...I wonder what the rest of him looks like...(hehe naughty Betty Suarez!). Anyway, once he regained his balance and planted me back on the ground, he didn't release his arm from around my waist. Instead he brought me closer to him! Our faces were like, so close; seriously it felt like our first kiss was about to happen...but it didn't :( Instead, he caressed the side of my face before fixing my hair – during my 'flying' stunt, some of my hair covered my face – so he gently wound it back behind my ear. Then he said and did the most beautiful thing! He whispered into my ear "don't hide your pretty face, especially from me" Phoar! Did the temperature rise or what!? I swear I could've melted the frozen air around us after that! And this was just the morning! I had a whole day ahead of me with the most incredible guy in the world.

Ok, lemme fast forward to lunch! I went to my locker to get my sandwich, which I was totally shocked to find that I was in such a hurry this morning that I forgot to grab my lunch! My day was perfect until that moment. I remember hanging my head and leaning further into my locker as the 'doofus' feeling set in. That was when someone (Gio, of course) touched my back and asked what was wrong. I mumbled that I had forgotten my lunch. He chuckled quietly before coaxing me out of my hiding hole. I didn't know why I was feeling so stupid, I mean, I could've just bought lunch from the cafe, but I guess it was the idea that I never forget my lunch! Whilst I was trying to avoid his gaze, it all clicked. He was chuckling, because he was holding two bread rolls. Then I looked at him and before I could say anything, he told me that he thought we could have a picnic at school – but he too forgot the rest of the lunch! This was such a sweet gesture. He made the salad rolls before leaving to meet me at my place. Let me tell you, the sandwiches are 'off the hook' – he's just got a knack for that sort of thing. He's gonna make it big someday!!

Yeah so, over our makeshift picnic, we spoke about – dun dun dun – us! It was Gio that brought up the subject. He felt that he couldn't wait any longer to be with me, but if I wanted or needed to wait longer (to get over Henry) then he's willing to wait; but get this – 'as long as it takes, I'll be here' is what he told me! Awww He just gets sweeter and sweeter with every day! I made the next move by grabbing his hands and holding them (slightly swinging them too!) and saying the first thing that came into my mind – "I'm all yours Giovanni Rossi" (I suck at romantic things) and the smile, with those gorgeous dimples, that I got from it was totally worth it!!! Then he pulled our joined hands to his lips and kissed each of my hands softly. Awww

Walking home together has become the norm – it's strange that I've never bumped into him before, considering he only lives two blocks away!

I wonder if he will wait for me every morning as well?!!? Hmm, I guess I'll find out in the morning! (I don't remember him mentioning it this afternoon – maybe it was a once off...dunno...just have to wait it out...)

Alright, I'm going to bed now, have to make the morning come faster! :)

Gio's Suarez xoxoxoxoxox

---

Ugly Betty – characters : ABC Studios

No copyright or infringement intended


	8. Anticipation

Dear Diary,

OMG! Today Gio told me that this weekend he was going to take me out for our first official date! He's been thinking of what we could do, where we could go – everything! I can't wait! Maybe it'll be a first for everything ;) HAHA (Papi, if you have found this – please stop reading now!!! thanks)

Ooh I'm excited! I cannot wait to see what he's got planned for us! Maybe another picnic (with all of the food this time)...maybe a moonlight movie...maybe just dinner, followed by a stroll with a park or something. Then we'd sit down where he'd cuddle me in his strong arms, keep me warm; place kisses on my neck...perhaps even have our first kiss! Oooooooooooooooh I can't think straight anymore! Haha

On a completely different note, I haven't seen Henry around for awhile – not that I've been looking out for him...but it is kinda strange that someone I've been so used to seeing everyday just vanish off out of sight! Out of sight, out of mind I guess...I do only have eyes for Gio now anyway...Some gossip was flying around that I overheard; something about him transferring schools or locking himself in his bedroom – either one sounds about right to me...muahahahahaha

Anyway, I'm going to get lost in my wardrobe now – have to start choosing my outfit for our first date! YAY!

Gio's Girl :) xoxoxoxoxox

---

Ugly Betty – characters : ABC Studios

No copyright or infringement intended


	9. Cloud Nine

Dear Diary,

Where do I begin? Well for starters, yesterday was our first date!!!! OMG! Sure, I had my reservations...I had my daydreams...but I wasn't expecting the things that happened! Never have I experienced anything like that before!

When we were making our plans the other day, Gio had suggested that we start the day just before midday. He said that he would come and pick me up! I didn't realise he had his licence already! Considering we don't live that far away from school would suggest why he never drove (plus I think he mentioned something about it being his family's business van...yep – A VAN!) hahaha

Anyway, he turned up at the house just before 12 and was the perfect gentleman when Papi answered the door! Hilda was blown away by his appearance – she kept giving me the 'phoar' look! Haha For once I have the good looking boyfriend – yep, you heard me...boyfriend! :D

Anyhow, we left my place once Papi finished interrogating him and cautioning me. Once again, Gio was the perfect guy after opening the passenger door and helping me get inside the van! As we were driving, he refused to tell me where we going – he wanted it to be a surprise. He did mention though, that we were going somewhere which would be lots of fun but I gave up trying to find out - I didn't mind where we were going, as long as he was there with me, I was happy! :)

Finally reaching our destination, I looked for a sign, anything that would tell me where we were and I found that we were at the zoo! I couldn't believe it! I hadn't been to the zoo in aaaages! I knew from that point that the afternoon was going to be awesome!

Once again, Gio helped me out from the van and then grabbed a picnic basket from the back. We started walking around the ground for a while – checking out the animals and the scenery. It was beautiful. How much the zoo has changed since I last went is amazing!

Anyhow, after an hour or so, we came to a beautiful opening where a pond was the centrepiece. I stood there admiring the sight of ducklings with their mother, they were so happy (just like me!). Lost in my thoughts, I got a fright when Gio tugged my arm and pulled me towards the makeshift picnic area that he had set up. (Is there anything this guy can't do right?!)

Once we were sitting on the rug, he started to unpack the food from within the basket. Anyone would've thought he brought a whole deli with him!! The sandwiches that he brought were delicious (as always) and the little savouries that we nibbled on were just mouth-watering! We had OJ to wash everything down too. I felt so full after the mini 'buffet' that Gio served, I didn't think I could move! No one (that being Henry) has ever done anything like that for me before. I swear he was treating me like a princess and this was only our first date! I couldn't stop asking myself, _'Is he going to be able to top this when we go out again?!'_ We'll just have to wait and see.......

Then.....this is the memory that I'm gonna replay in my head constantly! I fall head over heels, all over again, every time I think of it! So we were sitting opposite each other whilst we ate and once we had finished, packed away the leftovers and tidied the rug, he held out his hand motioning for me to sit next to him. So I grabbed his hand and next thing I noticed was his face scrunched up and he yanked me across the rug! Completely caught by surprise and losing my balance, I crashed on top of him, bowling him backwards! OMG I didn't know what to do to make the situation less embarrassing AND I've never heard Gio laugh so hard before! Also, I didn't realise that the whole time, he was holding onto me! I finally surrendered to the position we were in, laughed myself and then looked at Gio, wondering why he had stopped laughing. He must've been waiting for my realisation to set in because when it did, he cocked his left eyebrow, flashed a cheeky grin and gave me a look that I've never seen before! *starts singing_ 'the look of love...is in your eyes...'_*

Time froze and he pulled me closer but before I had a moment to think, he rolled us over and had me on my back! SQUEEEEEE Holding himself above me, he looked into my eyes and slowly started to descend his face towards mine. _'This is it, This is it'_ was all that I was thinking...He kept gazing into my eyes and I couldn't help myself at this point – I snaked my arms around his neck, closed my eyes and pulled his head to mine. FINALLY our lips met and WOWEE! I had always imagined what his lips would feel like - they always looked so soft and every time he kissed my hand, it was always so gentle...but this; this was just a-ma-zing! He was so tender, the kisses were quick and velvety but I wanted so much more! The only way I was going to get what I wanted was to take control! So I did! Hehe I ran my tongue over his lips; but before I could go any further, he pulled away! He had a shocked look on his face! "SUA-REZZZ!! You keep surprising me!" he had said with disbelief in his voice. I went to apologise but he stopped me by saying that I shouldn't be sorry, he just wasn't expecting me to go so far so quickly and that he was going slow because he didn't want to scare me and didn't know how fast or slow I wanted the relationship to go – such a gentleman...straight out of a fairytale or something! So to sort out how the relationship should go, I showed him exactly how by pulling his face back down to mine and WOW! I can't even begin to describe what happened or what it felt like...all I can say is that he Frenches gooooooood! hehehehe

The rest of the day was a blur, but we spent a bit more time in the park. We sat on the rug for a bit longer; we were sitting under a tree and Gio was leaning against it, as I rested my head against his chest - we sat there watching the ducks in the lake. It was so sweet. I didn't want the day to end. He played with my hair and he left little kisses around my ear and down my neck...ohh kisses galore! It's so hard to believe that we're only teenagers...if this lasts forever, it's only going to get better – right?!

All of this makes me wonder, just how many hearts has Gio broken? There's no other way he could know all this romantic stuff without practice...hmmm...It's in the past, I don't need to know...I'm enjoying what we have, so I'll let it slide...

Hilda wants the update, so I better go tell her...

Gio & Betty 4 eva! xoxoxoxoxox

---

Ugly Betty – characters : ABC Studios

Dusty Springfield – 'The Look of Love'

No copyright or infringement intended


	10. Nice To Meet You

Dear Diary,

So a week has passed since our first date and now we're planning all the things that we wanna do – together!! SQUEE! It's amazing the amount of 'non-geeky' things to do that are out there! Those are the things that I only knew about when I was with Henry!

Anyway, we advanced in our relationship today - Gio introduced me to his family! Omg! I never expected to meet them so quickly! I guess I never really expected to meet them in the first place! I wonder how far ahead Gio is thinking about 'us'...definitely something to talk about but not exactly a conversation starter eh!? Perhaps it will come up sooner or later – OOOH maybe he'll propose! HAHA (now that _is_ going too far ahead!) maybe once we finish school but then there's uni – Oh no! What if we get into different schools!? What's going to happen? This definitely needs to be addressed sooner rather than later. Ohhhh, I don't wanna be separated from my sweet cheeks :(  
Oh yeah that reminds me; Henry tried to talk to me today! Thank goodness Gio wasn't too far away and pulled me to safety! Haha

Gio said he's going to have _'some words'_ with Henry, if he comes near me again! That will be interesting! Who would've thought I would have two guys wanting my attention! I wonder what Henry wanted anyway...no doubt he'll try to talk to me again...

I think I will invite Gio over for dinner one of these nights...seeing as he's taken me home to meet his parents, it's the right thing to do. His momma made the most delicious dinner – it could rival Papi's cooking! Seems his whole family are very talented in the kitchen – they own their own deli as well as their other family members. Gio mentioned something about one day owning his own but it'll be a completely different type of deli, one that no one's seen before; I can't wait to see that! Anyway, I should talk to him about coming over after school for dinner and maybe some 'dessert' (hehe) - I'm all for "us" working out and I'm sure we'll work through the whole uni thing when we get to it, although I guess it's not really that far away...and neither is prom!! Ohhh! I have to go talk to Hilda about that before I forget!!!

Laterz,

Gio's girl xox

---

Ugly Betty – characters : ABC Studios

No copyright or infringement intended


	11. Fight! Fight! Fight!

Dear Diary,

So I was right! Henry did want to talk and he knew where to find me – the library! I have a free period every time Gio has Advanced Italian, so I usually sit in the library doing my homework before we meet up again for lunch. Obviously Henry has been watching my schedule closely and I couldn't believe this, but he cornered me in the English Literature section! Talking to me in very rushed and hush tones, he tried to tell me something very important about Gio that I should know – he was warning me of something – but I knew he was just trying to spook me and win me back – like hell that was going to happen!

I had had enough listening to Henry's garbage, how dare he try to tarnish Gio's good name, and I managed to escape the library. I took my bag and went to the usual place where we would eat lunch, under the tree where I held Gio's hand and declared my devotion. Aww such sweet memories!

I waited there til the lunch bell went; I knew Gio would meet me there and sure enough he did. Seeing me upset, he sat down next to me and lifted my chin, and then he noticed that my eyes were all red and puffy so he pulled me into his embrace and asked what was wrong, but I couldn't tell him – not at first. I just burst out crying! Gio consoled me, first by rubbing my back and then kissing my hair, all the while telling me that it's alright and to breathe slowly. I just couldn't bring myself to tell him or question him for that matter. Henry had planted a very large seed and I needed to know.

Finally I composed myself, looked my sweetheart in the eyes and blurted out the question, before collapsing into tears again – "Are you seeing someone else?" in my heart I knew the answer was no, but for someone else to tell me – Henry was no messenger but still, I did trust him for awhile – so I had to ask and bear the consequences of doubting my loyal boyfriend.

Boy was Gio furious!! (That's really an understatement for what I saw!) He demanded to know who told me and as soon as told him about Henry in the library, he stood up and ran off! I yelled out for him to come back, but he didn't – he kept going.

I didn't see Gio for the rest of the school day. When the bell rang to leave for the day, I still hadn't seen him, so I walked home – on my own – something I haven't done in a very long time. It's amazing how you get used to something and someone...

As I reached the front door, Gio's van pulled up to the kerb. I stood there and looked at him through the windscreen. He got out and stood in front of me on the footpath. I'll never forget the way he looked, as well as the look that he gave me. With a cut and slightly blackened left eye, he tilted his head and said, "Walk with me".

There was no closeness as we started to walk, not even holding hands. 'What have I done?' was all that was going through my mind. We walked in silence for two blocks before reaching the neighbourhood park. Sitting on the swings was strange also – usually he pushes me, but this time, we sat on separate swings. He kept looking over at me and opening his mouth, but nothing came out – I guess he couldn't fathom why I would think such a thing after everything we've done together...

Finally he spat out "Why would I ruin what we have to be with another girl B? I've found everything I could possibly within you. I knew from the first day that I started at school, you were special. But this afternoon, you made me question those feelings." After hearing those words, my world started to crumble. Tears streaked down my face, not wanting Gio to see, I looked the other way. After sniffling and wiping my eyes with my sleeves, I felt something on my leg. Wiping my eyes one last time, I opened them and found Gio crouching in front of me with his hands holding onto my knees. Rubbing then softly, he spoke with sincerity, "I didn't mean to hurt you babe, I only wanted you to know that it hurt me knowing my girl thought I was fooling around when she knows that I spend every moment I can with her! Also, she trusts her ex more than her current guy! That stings B...that _really_ stings!"

I tried to compose myself, but I couldn't. I broke down in more tears asking for forgiveness and apologizing for my words and accusations. Thankfully, he pulled me into a hug and said that we'd get through it. Now holding my face in his hands, he kissed me with such force and urgency; once again, I was filled with knowing his love was true, through and through to the core of his being.  
Pulling out of the kiss, I gently touched his injured his face and asked what had happened. He explained that he found Henry and taught him a good lesson about staying out of our lives and relationship. He just never realized that 'nerd boy' was strong too. Then he said that the school nurse sent him home early, which explains why I didn't see him after lunch (or the lonely walk home).

Anyway, everything's been sorted out and we're back on track YAY! He walked me back home and left me on the door step with the most softest and loving kiss ever! Ohh I'm never going to doubt him again – I don't ever want to lose my baby, Gio!

Until next time,

Gio's lil angel

---

Ugly Betty – characters : ABC Studios

No copyright or infringement intended


	12. Hopeless Romantic

Dear Diary,

I am so relieved that Gio and I have been able to get over the little issue from last week (I guess it wasn't _that _little_, _I _did _accuse him of playing around!). I actually think we've grown as a couple from the situation. Our bond just seems so much more solid and I just keep falling in love with him, over and over and over again!

Tonight Gio came over for dinner. He had to help his mama with something after school first, so he came by once he was done. It was strange answering the door to him. Usually, we're outside of the house, but this time, I welcomed him in.  
He and Papi got along like a house on fire, seems Gio has the same striving passion for food that Papi held when he was our age – he was also involved with mom at the same time. We're strangely similar, just different generations...

Anyway, Hilda and I spent most of the afternoon and night in the kitchen giving Papi a break, plus he seemed to be enjoying Gio's company. I didn't think Hilda knew so much about boys, but I guess I've been caught up in my old world since Gio took it over, but anyway, she kept telling me that 'Gio is a keeper' and that we're going to make it all the way!! How exciting! If other people can see what we have that clearly, then no wonder the girls at school are jealous and always staring at me!!

Alright, now moving on to the dinner part of the night! When the food was served, we all sat down at the dining table but wait for it – G pulled my chair out and pushed it back in when I sat down!! OMG Hilda's jaw dropped and Papi's eyes opened as large as golf balls! Gio didn't notice their reactions; he just sat down next to me and held my hand under the table. Staring into his eyes, I knew what he wanted to say, but he didn't; instead Hilda coughed lightly to gain our attention – damn you Hilda!! Haha I admit, I completely forgot they were there, how embarrassing!!

Once dinner was over, Hilda suggested that she and Papi prepare dessert – it was obvious what they were doing, even G knew! Once they were in the kitchen, he pulled his chair closer to mine and put his arm around my shoulders, pulling me into his chest. I squirmed a little bit and got comfortable in his arms, leaning back with my head on his chest, he stroked my cheek whilst placing kisses on my head. Awww

I could hear Hilda and Papi talking in the kitchen, but couldn't hear what they were saying clearly, which is surprising for Hilda! I guess I didn't really mind, I was too distracted by Gio, who was then kissing my ear lobe and saying he'd rather have me for dessert! Talk about blushing – I don't think I have ever blushed so hard before! I sat up quickly, turned to look at him with my mouth open in shock and an "are you serious?!" look; he simply raised his eyebrow and smirked that devilish smile, with dimples included – it I wasn't sitting, I would've collapsed after my knees gave way!

Once everyone finished eating dessert, we decided to do the dishes. So we piled up the dishes and made our way into the kitchen. I did the washing whilst Gio dried them – of course I think it was only so that he could whip me with the tea towel!! Haha I've never had so much fun doing the dishes before!

I grabbed his hand after we had finished the dishes and started to pull him towards the stairs but he obviously knew what I was getting to, so he pulled me back twirling me into his arms. With our lips almost touching, he whispers "not tonight baby – I'm planning something special for when the time is right!" and then he kissed me ever so gently ... Ohh I'm so stupid! How could I ever have questioned his loyalty??!?! Gio is the best boyfriend ever! Always planning something for us to do – even our 'first time' Aww I'm sooo helplessly in love...

Seeing him leave was heartbreaking. He thanked Papi and Hilda for the lovely evening, food and FOR ME! Walking him to his van outside, he leant against the van and pulled me into a strong hug. I was a bit cautious because I knew Papi and (especially) Hilda would be watching from the lounge room window!! But I couldn't help myself, I gave into the embrace and couldn't care less that they were watching – I was proud to be with Gio and wanted everyone to know. Holding onto him tightly, I kept my head on his chest, listening to his heart beat and riding with the rising of his chest as we breathed in unison...hmmmmm...I could've stood there for hours with him, but of course he had to leave :( When the time came, he touched my chin and tilted my head – brushing his lips against mine ever so swiftly and oh my...so tender...Ohh I'm missing him already and it's only been half an hour! :(

Well I'm off to have sweet dreams of my perfect guy! Laterz

Dreaming of Gio

---

Ugly Betty – characters : ABC Studios

No copyright or infringement intended


	13. Walk Bys and DriveIns

Dear Diary,

I couldn't believe this when I saw it happen and I still can't believe it! Henry has been walking past the house and peeking in through the windows!! I saw him through the front window last night when we were all watching TV (Gio included – he's a regular for dinner now, but he still won't come into my room :( oh well, _'Soon...'_ he keeps saying). So anyway, I caught him cupping his hands on the window and peeking in!! Far out! What does this guy want and how far is going to go to get it?

Enough about that though, tonight was just magical – but frustrating at the same time...Gio came over for dinner and just when I thought he was getting ready to leave, he looked at me and said, _'The night's not over yet! Go and get ready, otherwise we're going to be late!'_ My heart jumped for joy knowing that our night wasn't ending then and there and it was only just beginning! :)

I must have gotten dressed pretty quickly because everyone was really surprised when I was standing at the front door within 10 minutes! Gio held my hand and we made our way down the front steps to his van. He opened the door for me, pecked me quickly before I could get in. It was at that moment that we heard the trash cans topple over. We turned to the front of the house and sure enough there was Henry! His glasses were askew and he was stuck in a bin! haha I looked at Gio and he was furious again! Henry put his arms up surrendering before their second encounter could even begin – he said that he only wanted to talk to me. So all eyes were on me (Papi and Hilda were of course watching from the front doorstep); Gio said he wouldn't mind if I wanted to talk with Henry and it was up to me to decide; he wasn't going to tell me what I can and can't do. Henry looked so pathetic, but even more so when I told him that there was nothing for us to talk about!! HAHA Gio got into the van, kissed my hand and then we drove off – where we were going I had no idea! But I knew it was going to be romantic; everything about him is romantic *drifts off to Betty and Gio Land*

So we got to our destination and it was the drive-ins!! I had never been there before – it was so exciting and of course romantic! It seemed Gio knew exactly where to park the van to get the best view but the most privacy at the same time. He he

So we were sitting there waiting for the first movie to start (it was a double feature) and I thought it had started and was some unknown movie, but then G leaned over and told me that it was an advert! How embarrassing! I was slamming the 'movie' for being pointless and too short when really it was an advertisement! OMG was I red as a tomato or what?! G didn't mind though, he just chuckled, put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer. All my embarrassment disappeared instantly.

The real movie began and it was a scary movie from what I gathered – I either had my hands covering my face or my head buried in G's chest! Finally it finished and everyone started to get of their cars and head towards the kiosk caravan. Gio asked me if I wanted anything – something he definitely shouldn't have done, although it was the gentleman thing to do! I looked at him (trying to be seductive and all...) and said _"Yeah I want something...YOU!"_ and then threw my arms around his neck and mashed my lips against his. First he was caught off guard but he quickly got into it – if you know what I mean ;) BUT of course he stopped it all before it got _too_ heavy :( once again saying _"It'll happen soon"_ and _"when the time is right blah blah blah"_ grrrrr oh well, I'm a patient girl, I'll wait and even more so for Gio!

I was a little bummed out afterwards, I mean I didn't want our first time together to have been in his van, but I just get enough of his kisses and touching his bare skin...hmmm...so baby smooth to touch and always smelling too good to eat...nom nom nom HAHA  
To ease my disappointment he decided we'll skip the last movie and go to the beach! First thing I thought of was the time! It was nearing 10pm and surely the beach would be freezing but noOOOooo...Gio had other ideas for the beach.  
So we get there and before I could anything, Gio crawled into the back of the van and grabbed some picnic blankets. Then suggested that we could watch the night sky together – forgetting about the cold and the time, I took the opportunity gladly!

Wrapping ourselves in the blankets we walked a little bit but not too far. We stopped at a picnic area and sat down, leaning against a bbq for support, Gio sat down first and parted his legs. Tapping the ground he prompted me to sit between them. Once I was comfortable, he bent his knees up and pulled them together, effectively squashing me lightly but wrapped his arms around me, making sure I was covered and warm with both my blanket and his!! *I'm falling all over again*

I'm not sure how long we sat there but I do remember the little kisses and the sweet nothings and of course the cuddles! The view was so beautiful – there we were sitting...cuddling...looking out to the ocean and watching the midnight sky...have I mentioned the shooting star that we both saw?! As I was making my wish, I felt Gio's embrace tighten for a moment before loosening and showering my neck with kisses. This threw me over the edge, I couldn't help myself; I turned my neck and met his lips for a moment before turning my whole body and taking his face in my hands and kissing him fully and properly...arghhhhhhh the frustration!! *chants to self: soon Betty soon...haha*

The night came to an end too soon I say, but I guess I shouldn't complain, we were out til nearly 1am! So I'm off to bed now, have to get up for school in a few hours...

Til next time...this is 'Totally Smitten in Queens' signing off................

---

Ugly Betty – characters : ABC Studios

No copyright or infringement intended


End file.
